Kaluk
Kaluk Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Native, Spirit) Hit Dice: 11d8+33 (82 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 23 (-1 size, +14 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+22 Attack: Gore +17 melee (2d6+7) Full Attack: Gore +17 melee (2d6+7) and 2 slams +15 melee (1d6+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Breath weapon, nauseating aura, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., immunity to mind-influencing abilities, monetary healing, speak with animals Saves: Fort +13, Ref +10, Will +12 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 10, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 19 Skills: Appraise +14, Bluff +18, Concentration +17, Diplomacy +6, Disguise +4 (+6 acting), Intimidate +20, Jump +25, Listen +16, Spot +16, Survival +16 Feats: Ability Focus (breath weapon), Multiattack, Power Attack, Track Environment: Temperate hills and forests Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: Standard coins; Standard goods; no items (except Cloak of resistance +3) Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 12-22 HD (Large); 23-33 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - The creature resembles a thin, bipedal elephant, nearly 9 feet tall. Its belly is huge and distended. A pair of crimson tusks curve outward five feet from its mouth. Its arms are those of a muscular human, although its fingers are blunt and stubby. A pair of bulging violet eyes with black pupils peer out above its trunk, and its ears resemble those of a hare. It wears a sparkling cape of golden scales that reaches the ground. A kaluk is a greater spirit, a manifestation of avarice. Motivated by an insatiable lust for wealth, it spends its time hunting humans for their possessions. When a victim is located, a kaluk demands that it surrender all wealth or suffer its wrath. Kaluks are only interested in coins, gems, jewelery, and precious metals. Magic items do not interest them, unless they are made of valuable materials or encrusted with gems. Kaluks eat all treasure they acquire, which is digested immediately, except for a small reserve they keep for their monetary healing ability. A slain kaluk's interior holds no treasure. Kaluks do not establish lairs, constantly on the move in search of wealth. They tend to prowl near human settlements, threatening lone travelers or small groups who are outside the protection of the settlement, but do not venture within, for fear of retaliation by large numbers. Kaluks are asexual, and cannot reproduce through normal means. Instead, when a kaluk nears the end of its life (at about 500 years), it seeks out a particularly greedy human, places it in temporal stasis, and takes it to a secluded wooded area. The kaluk then performs a day-long ritual of chanting and dancing, after which it removes its tusks and attaches them to the victim's head. The human then transforms into a new kaluk, while the original kaluk's aged flesh crumbles from its body, leaving only a pile of blackened bones. The new kaluk then buries the bones in a deep grave dug with its tusks. The arm or leg bone of a kaluk can be transformed into a +2 club by bathing the bone in the heart's blood of the beast. Only one such club can be created per kaluk in this manner. A kaluk is 9 feet tall and weighs 800 pounds. A kaluk speaks Common and often knows regional languages of its territory. COMBAT Kaluks desire wealth, and do whatever it takes to get it. If combat is the best approach, then a kaluk will fight with unbridled fury. A kaluk's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Additionally, a kaluk's tusks are treated as magical weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Breath Weapon (Su): A kaluk may use a breath weapon three times per day as a standard action, and it must wait 1d4 rounds between uses. A kaluk's breath weapon is a 30-foot cone of scalding mist. Creatures within the cone take 10d6 points of fire damage (Reflex DC 18 half). The save DC is Constitution-based. Monetary Healing (Su): Kaluks heal damage by consuming valuables, such as coins, gems or art objects. Consuming one item, three gems or ten coins is a full round action that provokes attacks of oppurtunity, and the kaluk heals 1 point of damage for every 10 gp the consumed items are worth. If already at its normal full hit point total, the kaluk can gain up to 10 temporary hit points from its monetary healing ability. Nauseating Aura (Su): Three times per day as a standard action, a kaluk can exude a noxious cloud of gas in a 10-foot radius centered on itself, which moves with the kaluk and disperses in 5 rounds. Any creature within the cloud (except for a kaluk), must make a DC 18 Fortitude save or become nauseated for as long as it remains in the cloud and 1d6 rounds afterwards. A successful save means that the creature is immune to the nauseating aura of that kaluk for 24 hours. The save DC is Constitution-based. Speak with Animals (Su): A kaluk continually speaks with animals (as the spell). Spell-Like Abilities: At will--detect thoughts (DC 16), see invisibility; 3/day--suggestion (DC 17); 1/month--temporal stasis (DC 22). Caster level 11th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Originally appeared in Monstrous Compendium Kara-Tur Appendix (1990). Category:Outsiders